Difficult Journey
by Molly Renata
Summary: Based in 'Rising Shadow' timeline. KxR. Don't read if you haven't already read 'Rising Shadow'.


Difficult Journey: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Between chapters 13 and 14 (14 and 15 if you wanna be exact) of _Rising Shadow_

Pairings: Kraine with references to Colloyd

Author's Note: This is based in the timeline of my fanfic _Rising Shadow_, and it's a sidestory. It's gonna be a one-shot, since it isn't a sequel or anything. It's based during the night between the sixth and seventh seals.

The 'romance' side of the fic will start it off (**with a slight warning**, this is, after all, an **M**-rated fic with good reason), and then there will be the 'general' side. ;)

And, just as a side note, this _will_ contain spoilers for those of you who haven't read _Rising Shadow_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. (If I did, it'd have a lot more Kraine and a lot more sexual references. Nah, just kidding... or am I:p )

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

After releasing the sixth seal, the group decided to head off to Flanoir to spend the night.

The events of the seal breaking had been many; the seal guardian had attacked them almost mercilessly, and was just as prepared to kill them off as ever. However, at the last moment, they discovered that Pronyma had betrayed Nebilim, and would continue to aid them on their journey.

Ever since hearing the name and the tale of the seal guardian, Kratos had been furious. He had wanted Anna to rest in peace, and hearing the seal guardian's insults was more than he could bear. He trusted someone else, though, could help relieve his anger.

He wished to move on. Anna was precious to him, but she would never have wished him to be alone for the rest of his life.

For a long time, he had been looking at a half-elf named Raine. She indeed seemed like a peculiar match for him, but she was also a very pleasant person who would definitely love him back if he ever decided to be with her. And he definitely did not mind the fact that she was a half-elf; he himself had traveled with half-elves many years ago, and was not ill-disposed towards them as many people were.

In the small, quiet inn that lay in Flanoir, Kratos decided to make up for allowing Raine to be injured in the battle with Yvanna. They shared a room that night, much to the surprise of the others.

**abc**

"Raine," Kratos said quietly, approaching the half-elf.

"I was wanting to know why you decided to share a room with me," Raine said. "It seems rather unlike you to behave like this."

"I think I really do love you," Kratos said as calmly as he could. "I... just wanted to make up for allowing your injury in the battle earlier."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Raine said sweetly, smiling as she stood up. "But if you'd like to make up for it... go ahead." She winked. "Just promise not to tell the others, okay?"

Kratos allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

The two walked over to the bed and lay down together; they took each other in a soft, gentle embrace.

"I guess our love was no lie after all," Raine said.

"I'd feared it from the start," Kratos said softly. "But I guess it's true after all... I was rather hesitant to believe it, but now I know the truth."

"You may take it," Raine whispered.

Kratos looked confused until Raine gestured to the one spot where he was feeling even more tense than anywhere else; she seemed so beautiful at that moment, practically drawing him in... and he realized then what she wanted him to take.

The two removed what little clothing they had on, and pressed themselves together, savoring the moment.

"As you wish," the Cruxis seraph whispered, his mouth unnervingly close to her ear.

The two locked themselves in a passionate embrace; they moved together, forming the bond which would seal their passion forever. Kratos tried to go gentle on Raine, but it was quite difficult, finally feeling this intense sensation after such a long time alone; as a result, this lovemaking session was rather intense, and lasted quite a long time for both partners.

Kratos felt no shame in releasing his seed inside her; after all, it was just the last thing bringing them together during this long, hard journey.

It was difficult for them to part, so they stayed together for a time; however, they eventually parted, simply holding one another softly and lovingly.

"I apologize if I injured you," Kratos said quietly.

"No, it's alright," Raine said. "You're fine. You didn't hurt me... at least not much."

"Yes, I know," Kratos said. "It is something you all have to put up with... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Raine said, pulling him close. "It's not that bad... and besides, _you_ made up for any pain I felt."

Kratos smiled at this last comment.

The two drew even closer to one another, kissing each other passionately before settling down into the bed.

"I fear for Lloyd's safety on this journey," Kratos said, his tone suddenly changing. "I wonder if he'll be alright..."

"He'll be fine," Raine said. "After all, as long as he has Colette to protect, he'll never give up."

"Indeed," Kratos said softly. "He won't give up for the one he loves..." his tone changed. "...and I won't either."

"This is going to be a difficult journey," Raine said quietly. "I trust you won't give up?"

"I'll never give up," Kratos replied. "Giving up would be the same as dying. I can't give up... for Lloyd or for you."

"Thank you," Raine said. "I won't give up either."

Kratos drifted silently into the blissful confines of sleep, for the first time in fourteen long, hard years. Raine followed suit, her eyes closing as she rested her head on Kratos' chest, refusing to move.

And she so blissfully enjoyed listening to the soft sound of his breathing as she drifted off into sleep.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: I know this is fairly uninteresting, how Kratos and Raine were already in love from before the beginning of the fic. But I just felt like writing this for some... weird reason.

I might write a fic based before _Rising Shadow_ that explains how the two fell in love. But I don't particularly feel like it right now, so just bear with me, okay?


End file.
